GAME SHOW QUIZ
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Crossover with three anime shows Yu Yu Hakusho, FMA and Naruto, It's a game where questions are ask please read and found out okay XD


**Okay here's another story I write for my best friend RinSakura-chan aka Sonicmilahedgie about 2 or 3 years ago and so I am going to put it here now so I hope you like it XD**

**Genre: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><strong>GAME SHOW QUIZ!<strong>

**Lights**

**Camera**

**Action**

Announcer: "Kon'nichiwa! And welcome to Rin-chan Game Show Quiz! Now here's your favorite Hostess Rin-chan!"

~Rin comes on the stage~

Rin: "Kon'nichiwa everyone! And welcome to my Game show!" *smiles at the audiences*

The Audience's: "Kon'nichiwa Rin-chan!"

Rin: "Today on my Game Show we're going to let our five favorite guys ask question's to our three Neko-chan's so see if they can found out who's their real Neko!"

The Audience's: "YAY!"

Rin: "Alright than for my 1st guest they are Kurama-kun and Hie-kun!"

The Audience's: "YAY! KURAMA-SAMA! HIEI-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Kurama&Hiei:*Appears walking onto the stage*

Rin: "Okay and our next guest welcome Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun!"

The Audience's: "YAY! NEJI-SAMA! SASUKE-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Neji&Sasuke:*Appears walking onto the stage*

Rin: "Okay and our last guest please welcome Edward-kun!"

The Audience's: "YAY! EDWARD-SAMA WE LOVE YOU!"

Edward:*Appears walking onto the stage*

Rin: "Alright and now for the three Neko-chan's!"

The Audience's: "YAY! NEKO-SAMA'S! WE LOVE YOU THREE!"

Rin: "Please welcome Neko-chan from Yu Yu Hakusho!"

Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Meow where's my Pocky?" *Goes onto the stage*

Rin: "Next please welcome Neko-chan from Naruto Shippuuden!"

Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Ooo me like Pocky now where did I put it?" *Goes onto the stage*

Rin: "And last please welcome Neko-chan from FMA!"

Neko(FMA): "I'm hungry ooo she has Pocky" *Goes onto the stage last*

The Audience's: "WE LOVE YOU THREE NEKO-SAMA'S! YOU THREE ARE SO VERY CUTE!" PLEASE MARRY US!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Watch it" *glaring at them all evilly*

Neji&Sasuke: "Bakas" *looking at them too*

Edward: "They better not touch my Neko" *Looks at them all evilly too*

Rin: "Alright than now you three Neko-chan's go and change your clothes and cover up your guys scent okay"

All three Neko's: "HAI! WE LOVE TO DRESS UP! YAY!" *all happily jumping up and down*

The three Neko's raced off the stage and went to go change and cover their scent so the their lovers won't know who they are in this game.

~Two and half hours later~

Rin: "Okay come on back all three Neko-chan's!"

The Audience's: "NEKO-SAMA! NEKO-SAMA!"

All three Neko's:*They all come back onto the stage*

Rin: "Okay now you see that all three Neko-chan's are now wearing different clothes and their scent is covered up so you guys can't tell them apart"

All three Neko's: "Hehe"

Rin: "You will be Neko-chan number one"

Neko(FMA): "Hai!"

Rin: "And you will be Neko-chan number two"

Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Kay!"

Rin: "And last you will be Neko-chan number three"

Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Okay!"

Rin: "Now let the games begin!"

The Audience's: "YEA! We love games! Good luck you guys!"

Rin: "The game is quit simple all you need to do is ask all three Neko-chan's questions about simlpe things that they love to do with you guys!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Alright"

Neji&Sasuke: "Easy"

Edward: "Sweet! This is in the bag!"

Rin: "Now Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun you go first and you can only ask six questions to the three Neko-chan's okay"

Neji&Sasuke: "Hai!"

Rin: "Begin"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number one do you love eating Ramen with Naruto only?"

Number one Neko(FMA): "No! I love to eat it with all my friend's"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number three do you like hanging out with us?"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Hmmm...let me think...oh yeah I do...hehe"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number two do you injoy kissing us?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Uh...ummm h-hai" *blushing all cutely*

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number one you love eating only chocolate Pocky right?"

Number one Neko(FMA): "Hai! Me likie Chocolate Pocky!"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number three who do you have a crush on? It's me right?" *Neji points to himself and Sasuke points to himself too*

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Sumanai that's a big no know I can't tell you guys that"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number two do you love playing with cats, dogs, wolves, foxes, rabbits, mouse and ect?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Uh-huh I do love them because their so very cute!"

Announcer: "BUZZ! Times up!"

Rin: "Arigatoo Announcer-san! Next up Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number two do you love sucking our blood?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Hai! Because it taste so sweet"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number three do you injoy napping or sleeping in trees near parks or forests?"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Hai! Me like to sleep in trees!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number one you like to play with a yarn ball right?"

Number one Neko: "Hai! Me like to play with a yarn ball"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number three do you love eating pizza and chocolate cream pie?"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "HAI! Me love pie!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number one do you love playing with water balls and fire balls?"

Number one Neko(FMA): "Yeah! Me like to play with them"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number two you hate being alone at some point right?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Hai! Me don't like being alone at some point! Me hate it! Hate it!"

Announcer: "BUZZ! Times up!"

Rin: "Arigatoo Announcer-san! Up last is Edward-kun!"

Edward: "Neko number two you love being a Alchemist Kitty right?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Hai! Meow!" =^-^=

Edward: "Neko number one for your birthday you got a band new drawing kit right?"

Number one Neko(FMA): "Right I sure did! Me like to draw!"

Edward: "Neko number three you like the colors black and red and other dark colors right?"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Uh-huh! Me like dark colors!"

Edward: "Neko number three do have a kitty name Mr. Kitty?"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Hai! I love Mr. Kitty!"

Edward: "Neko number one do you love being with Al and me?"

Number one Neko(FMA): "Yeah I do! Hanging out is fun!"

Edward: "Neko number two your favorite thing to do is sleep in trees right?"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Yep yep! Me like to sleep in trees!"

Announcer: "BUZZ! Times up!"

Rin: "Arigatoo Announcer-san! Aright guys now pick who's your real Neko-chan!"

The Audience's: "Yay! Time to pick!"

Rin: "Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun please pick who's your real Neko-chan!"

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko number three"

Rin: "Alright! Number three go to them"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden):*Goes to Kurama and Hiei*

Rin: "Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun please pick who's your real Neko-chan!"

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko number one"

Rin: "Alright! Number one go to them"

Number one Neko(FMA): *Goes to Neji and Sasuke*

Rin: "Edward-kun now you pick your real Neko-chan please!"

Edward: "Neko number two is the last one standing so I choose her"

Rin: "Alright! number two your the last one please go to him"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho):*Goes to Edward*

Rin: "Okay all three Neko-chan's now is your guys to tell them if they guess right"

All three Neko's: "HAI!"

Number one Neko(FMA): "Meow gomen nasai but I belong to Edward-kun!"

Rin: "Ooo that's got to hurt!"

Number two Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Meow gomen nasai but I belong to Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun!"

Rin: "Whoa that's cold!"

Number three Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Meow I'm last so sumanai but I belong to Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun!"

Rin: "Whoa even more cold and it got to hurt too"

Neko(Naruto Shippuuden): "Well time to go home bye" *leaving the stage*

Neji&Sasuke: "Neko! Hey wait for us!" *following after her*

Neko(Yu Yu Hakusho): "Good idea! Bye-bye!" *leaves the stage too*

Kurama&Hiei: "Neko don't run to fast! You will fall and hurt yourself!" *follows after their girl too*

Neko(FMA): "Edward-kun come on! Let's go home too!" *leaving the stage as will*

Edward: "Alright! I'm coming!" *follows after her*

Rin: "Alright! That's our show for today! See ya guys next time! Good-bye!"

The Audience's: "Good-bye Rin-chan! We love ya!"

Rin: " I love ya guys too! Bye!"

[Clink]

Kano: "Onee-san go find another job" *embarrass* -_-

END!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you guys think?<strong>

**Was funny and cute? XD**

**I hope you guys love or like it? X3**

**Please comment and review and please no flame or mean ones okay XD**


End file.
